Lex's Drunken Dilemma
by GrimAlexR
Summary: AU. Lex gets really drunk and Clark comes over to stop him from drinking.WARNING:Lex is quite out of character.


Title: Lex's Drunken Dilemma  
Summary: AU. Lex gets really drunk and Clark comes over to stop him from drinking.  
Warnings: Slash  
Pairings: Clex

Lex's Drunken Dilemma

Lex sat at his desk thinking. Not thinking up a plan for a new lab or any kind of plan at all. Lex was simply thinking. Now in case you were unaware of it, Lex always had something to think about until now. And it bothered him. It bothered him because he couldn't stop 'just thinking'. Whenever he tried to focus on his work or anything else his focus would keep slipping and slipping until he was right back where he started, in 'just thinking' mode. He didn't know what had brought on this mood, but he supposed that it was what he had seen just a month ago after he had been shot. That was another thing that bothered him. Lex _never _supposed, he always knew, he was never unsure of anything until now.

After a while Lex decided that he was going to do something. Drive around or do whatever to get his mind moving again and in minutes Lex was doing 110 in a 30 mph zone. Then quite suddenly he was thinking about Clark. The change from 'just thinking' to thinking about Clark was welcome to a certain extent, while Lex was glad to actually be focusing on something he really didn't want to be focusing on Clark. And Lex realized that he was speeding past the place where they had first met, where Clark had saved him, and where their friendship had begun. Memories of a time when Clark trusted him and would come to him with his problems and concerns flooded his mind. Before he knew it, Lex was blinking back tears because Luthors didn't cry. Luthors were strong and proud and '_you know what, screw that I never wanted to be a Luthor anyway' _and with that thought, Lex made a very illegal U-turn and headed back to his mansion.

Back at the mansion Lex had no idea what to do with himself, another thing which had never happened to him before. He tried playing pool, but couldn't focus. He tried to re-read The Art of War for the billionth time, but he couldn't focus. He tried to do a multitude of other things, but couldn't focus. So he did the only thing he could do that required no focus whatsoever, Lex got drunk. Very drunk. Somehow during the state of his extreme drunkenness Lex had managed to get a hold of a phone and in his state of extreme drunkenness Lex dialed the only number he could remember when he was that kind of drunk. Yes, Lex dialed the number of one Clark Kent. You know, the Clark Kent that he was no longer speaking to and was no longer friends with.  
To Lex's dismay Clark had actually picked up, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to hang up.

"Heyyy Clark" Lex slurred rather drunkenly.

"Jesus, what do you want Lex?" Clark snapped in annoyance.

"Nothin' actually, just wanted to say hi, so hi"

"Lex are you drunk?" Clark asked incredulously.

"No of course not. I'm still drinking when I'm finished drinking is when I'll be drunk."

"Christ Lex how much have drank?"

"I count one, two, three, four, five empty bottles on the table plus the half full bottle I'm holdin' makes what, five and a half bottles? You see Clark most people would passed out in their own vomit by now, but because I'm a Luthor, I have a verrry high tolerance for alcohol."

"Lex don't drink anymore, I'll be right over." Clark couldn't stop himself from worrying about his ex-best friend and grabbed the keys to the truck. He hung up and in fifteen minutes he was in Lex's mansion making his way to his study. He pushed open the huge doors just in time to see Lex getting ready to take another swing of liquor. Clark quickly strode over to Lex and grabbed the bottle from him. He placed it on the desk with the rest of the bottles and pulled Lex off the couch he was sprawled on.

"C'mon Lex we've gotta get you to bed." Lex stumbled and Clark grabbed him to keep him from falling over.

"Thanks." Lex paused and stared at Clark "You know you have very pretty eyes and pretty lips too."

Clark blinked and opened his mouth, but closed it quickly realizing that he didn't have anything to say. And then quite suddenly they were kissing. Then only moments later Clark found himself being pushed onto a bed by a very drunk, very horny Lex Luthor and he couldn't help but wonder how Lex could still manage to find his bedroom and get both him and Clark's clothes off while being stinking drunk at the same time.

Clark was surprised that it didn't freak him out more that he was in Lex Luthor's bed, naked and being kissed by him. He was also surprised that he didn't care that he was in Lex Luthor's bed naked, and Clark guessed that Lex didn't care either.

A/N: Reviews = Love


End file.
